Minha Amada Secreta
by Pyoko-chan
Summary: Oneshot! Kenshin quer dar o presente perfeito à Kaoru.Mas o quê? Deveria ser algo que retratasse seus sentimentos em relação a mesma. E ela tem a mesma idéia... mas como se declarar? Fanfic de Natal XD[Sou péssima em resumos]


**Minha Amada Secreta**

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence e essa história foi feita apenas por diversão, sem fins lucrativos.**

"**Notas da Autora"**

"Fala dos personagens"

"_Flashback"_

Era véspera de Natal, e no Dojo Kamiya, amigos trocavam presentes de Natal.

O meu amigo secreto...- Começava Misao – É uma pessoa muito amiga minha, embora seja um pouco preguiçoso, mas sempre está disposto a ajudar e é muito forte.

Ah, então é o Sano!

Acertou, Megumi!

  
O quê! Como assim preguiçoso? 

Ah, não reclama e pega logo o presente! – Diz Yahiko.

Ta bom, ta bom... – Se levanta, e pega o presente das mãos de Misao – Olha só, é uma pessoa quieta, forte também, e... ah, não sei... se dá bem com Okina, apesar de já ter tentado mata-lo.

Aoshi-sama!

Correto! – Sanozuke sorri e entrega o presente ao rapaz, que o pega indiferente, como sempre, o abrindo logo em seguida.

Bem... a pessoa que tirei não tem muita amizade comigo... e... o que posso dizer? Bah, é forte, mas não muito e precisa treinar por muitos anos.

Ah, é o Yahiko!

O quê! Como assim não sou forte? Eu sou muito forte, viu, cara de taquara rachada!

É, mas precisa treinar mais, e de onde foi que arranjou esse "taquara rachada", heim?

Hehehe, eu inventei agora, você gostou? – O garoto sorria já com o presente na mão.

Ahn... não! Hahahahahaha... – Sanozuke zomba e acaba saindo com um olho roxo.

Bem... meu amigo secreto é um cara super legal! É gentil, amigo, sincero, e às vezes atrapalhado... mas é esperto, forte...

Ei, isso aí é uma entrega de presente ou uma declaração de amor? – Sano caçoa mais uma vez do menino, arrancando risos de todos ali.

Cala a boca! Bom, continuando... Ah, que se dane, é o Kenshin!

Oro? – Dizia com aquela cara de surpreso de sempre, logo em seguida se levantando com o presente para o seu amigo secreto. Ou melhor, a sua amiga secreta. Ou melhor ainda, a sua amada secreta. Em uma fração de cinco segundos, conseguiu se lembrar de quando tinham feito o sorteio e ele, como se fosse praga, sorte, ou forças sobrenaturais tivessem o ajudando, pegou o papel que estava escrito o nome que mais adorava. "Kaoru Kamiya". E logo em seguida se lembrou da preocupação do presente perfeito. Lembrou-se, também, de quando foi no mercado compra-lo e deixou os vendedores mais do que estressados com sua indecisão e perfeccionismo.

O.o.O.o.O._oFlashbackO_.o.O.o.O.o

"_Olá..." _ - _Chegou um pouco acanhado na loja, mas foi recebido sem nenhuma vergonha uma bela jovem._

"_Olá, senhor. Em que posso ajuda-lo?"_

"_Procuro por um kimono... que seja bom o suficiente para presentear uma bela moça na noite de Natal."_

"_E o senhor procura em que estilo? Temos para calor, kimonos comportados, kimonos não tão comportados, com decotes, com enfeites em pompons brancos, e todo o tipo de detalhe que o senhor desejar."_

"_Bem... ela gosta de branco, azul, rosa... mas eu queria dar algo diferente do que ela veste, sabe, algo como..." _– As palavras lhe faltaram para descrever o seu desejo, porém a jovem, que parecia entender tanto de kimonos quanto de sentimenos e mais ainda de desejos, completou-o:

"_Entendo... algo diferente, mas não muito, e que ao mesmo tempo lhe dê um ar diferente, certo? _– Ele assentiu e ela continuou. – "Poderia descrever essa moça para mim?"

"_Bom... o que posso dizer? Kaoru é linda! É alegre, bondosa, extrovertida, animada... tem um belo corpo, seios cheios que muitos homens elogiam quando ela passa na rua. Tem belas pernas, apesar de não gostar de mostrar muito. Sua boca é linda, é convidativa, mas suave e ao mesmo tempo quente, que qualquer homem gostaria de ter para si. E seus olhos... ah, seus olhos são duas pérolas negras brilhantes que, apesar da cor escura, ilumina meus dias com esperança e felicidade, e mesmo com lágrimas esses olhos não perdem a beleza jamais, e sim ficam mais reluzentes, como dois diamantes embaixo de uma margem de rio calmo, refletindo a leve luz do sol no sereno do entardecer ou no silêncio de um novo dia que começa..."_

_A jovem sorriu com as belas palavras do poeta à sua frente, já imaginando o amor que ele deveria sentir pela moça Kaoru, e sobretudo, imaginando o vestido perfeito para aquele "anjo de olhos diamantinos", segundo o moço._

"_Eu já sei..." _– Ela vai até os fundos da loja, trazendo dois kimonos e os abrindo em seguida, explicando seu pensamento. – "Este kimono é branco, com pequenas pétalas de flores em azul, e na cintura ele tem uma faixa preta com detalhes também em azul. E seu decote é especiamente feito para seios grandes, que imagino que sua namorada deve possuir...

_Kenshin ficou vermelho com o que a garota dissera, e rapidamente corrigiu-a em um só suspiro._

"_Ela não é minha namorada..."_

"_...ainda!"_

"_Oro?" –_ Kenshin ficara confuso e mais vermelho com a afirmação e o sorriso de convicção da vendedora. Como ela poderia ter tanta certeza disso?

_Porém, deixou-a terminar a explicação:_

"_E este outro kimono é vermelho, com um decote mais leve, e tem detalhes em branco. Seu cinturado é branco, com os mesmos detalhes que o resto do kimono. Minha idéia é 'juntar' esses dois kimonos, deixando-o perfeito para sua amada. Claro, custará mais caro, mas poderemos discutir isso com calma, se o senhor assim quiser."_

"_Hum... você mesma o faria?"_

"_Sim, eu faço uma parte dos kimonos vendidos aqui. As outras partes quem faz é minha irmã e minha mãe."_

"_Hum... acho que vou ficar com essa sua idéia... economizei esses últimos tempos e acho que tenho quase todo o dinheiro preciso para te pagar. Promete que fará o kimono ficar perfeito?"_

"_Sim!" _ - Sorri com convicção.

"_Tudo bem, vou confiar em você..." _– Ele paga um pequeno preço como adiantamento e se vira para ir embora – "Obrigado pela ajuda, nos vemos em alguns dias com um kimono bonito, eu espero."

"_Acredite em mim, este kimono ficará perfeito!"_

O.o.O.o.O._oFim doFlashbackO_.o.O.o.O.o

E realmente, o kimono ficara muito lindo. Ele tinha certeza que Kaoru gostaria dele, mas ela gostaria mais ainda se ele tivesse colocado junto o chocolate em forma de coração, escrito "Eu te amo!" que também encomendara naquele mesmo dia. Porem Kenshin era covarde demais para faze-lo. Quem diria? Um ex-hitokiri com medo de entregar um simples chocolate a uma dama? Ora, ora... como o destino era irônico.

Kenshin declarou o ritual do amigo secreto. Declarou como pôde, a beleza e as qualidades de Kaoru, mas sem deixar que os outros percebessem sua paixão pela tal. Ao entregar o presente, viu a garota abri-lo e olha-lo com os olhos brilhantes em sua direção, acompanhados de um grande sorriso. Ela adorara o kimono. Quando percebeu isso, Kenshin sorriu e correspondeu o abraço que Kaoru o tinha dado. Pediu para ela vestir para que todos a vissem radiante na noite de Natal. Ela entregou o presente para seu amigo secreto – Que era Okina – e saiu da sala para realizar o pedido. E ele resolveu sair dali também, mas deu a desculpa que queria ar fresco e foi para fora, ficando em pé no chão da entrada do Dojo, colocando seus pensamentos e sentimentos em ordem pela décima vez naquele dia, centésima naquela semana, milésima naquele mês, zilhionésima em toda sua vida. Céus, como pensava nela! Às vezes chegava a se assustar do jeito que olhava para ela, do jeito que ela habitava seus pensamentos todo segundo, do jeito que a desejava ardentemente e ao mesmo tempo suave... Como estava apaixonado! Depois que Tomoe morreu, pensava que nunca amaria ninguém como a amara, mas viu que estava errado. Foi só conhecer Kaoru que tudo mudara em sua vida, tanto no pessoal quanto no social, nos sentimentos e nos atos, no passado e no presente.

Já estava ali há um bom tempo, e poderia ficar a noite toda, se não fosse interrompido por uma voz baixa chamando seu nome.

"Kenshin..." – Ele virou-se para olhar quem estava o chamando, e teve uma visão extraordinária. Kaoru tinha colocado o kimono e agora vinha mostrar como caíra bem nela. Caiu tão bem que ele ficou de boca aberta, agradecendo mentalmente à jovem vendedora pela magnífica idéia.

O kimono, apesar de comportado, também era chamativo, deixando um belo decote 'especialmente feto para seios grandes', o tecido era meio aberto e quando a moça que o vestia andava, podia-se ver suas belas pernas em poucos segundos. Os detalhes dele estavam agora em branco com raros corações desenhados cuidadosa e discretamente. O cinturado era agora preto, sem nenhum detalhe. E a maquiagem que Kaoru usava a deixava simplesmente bela! Realmente um anjo, digno de ganhar um kimono daquele como presente de Natal, digno de ter para si, e somente para si, o amor de Himura.

"Kenshin!" – Ele parou de olhar para seu corpo e olhou para o rosto, que estava levemente corado – detalhe que a deixava ainda mais linda. – "Pare de ficar me olhando! O que você tem?"

"Eu? Nada Kaoru, não se preocupe." – Sorriu o sorriso mais sincero que podia, mas mesmo assim ela não o enganou. Conhecia-o de mais para acreditar num simples sorriso... por mais belo e apaixonante que seja.

"Kenshin..." – Ela se senta ao seu lado, fazendo-o se sentar depois. – "Muito obrigada por este kimono, ele é perfeito!"

"O kimono mais bonito para a moça mais bonita!" – Riu da maneira como ela corou violentamente após ouvir essa frase.

"Pare de rir, está me deixando com vergonha!"

"Oro?" – Ria mais ainda.

"Pára!" – Ele acabou parando, com o soco que levara. – "Ai, desculpe Kenshin! Eu fiz sem pensar, por favor, me desculpe!"

"Ta tudo bem...Não se preocupe!" – Sorriu aquele sorriso que só ele sabia dar de novo. Céus, como Kaoru amava aquele sorriso!

"Kenshin... eu adoro esse seu sorriso, sabia?"

"Ahn...obrigado." – Agora era a vez dele de ficar furiosamente corado. Ela, quase que inconscientemente, começa a acariciar o rosto cicatrizado do rapaz à sua frente, admirando seus belos olhos, onde sentia que poderia viajar neles por toda uma eternidade.

Durante alguns minutos, ficaram assim, nesse silêncio. Kaoru acariciava o rosto do hitokiri, enquanto este sorria e admirava-a apaixonadamente. Até que o rosto de ambos foi se aproximando, e a corrente de ar que os rompia foi, pouco a pouco, diminuindo. Até que seus lábios se juntaram docemente, formando assim um belíssimo beijo, que em poucos segundos já começava a se intensificar.

Finalmente, estava conseguindo beija-la, finalmente conseguia segurar sua cintura enquanto sentia a língua dela se mexendo dentro da sua boca e ele devolvendo todas as carícias com fervor. Já estavam aumentando os beijos, carinhos e pensamentos, já estavam quase partindo para um tanto quanto avançado ato de amor entre um casal apaixonado.

"Kenshin! Kaoru! Vocês não vão jantar!" – A voz de Megumi foi ouvida por ambos, fazendo-os se distanciar, ainda ofegantes e vermelhos – se fosse mais possível – mas não com a rapidez requerida para não deixar que a moça percebesse o que tinha acabado de acontecer. – "Oh, me desculpem, eu não sabia! Com licença!"

"Megumi, espere! Eu quero jantar, estou com fome." – Kaoru se levantava como um raio e corria atrás da amiga. – " O que você viu?" – Cochichou.

"O suficiente para entender a situação. Já se declararam?"

"Bem... não exatamente..."

"O quê! Então como se beijavam?"

"Ai, só aconteceu, calma! E não se preocupe, eu tenho um plano..." – Sorria confiante enquanto se sentava e se preparava para a Ceia de Natal.

Esta se desenrolou pela noite normalmente. Todos riam, conversavam, respeitavam, e comiam alegres. Aquele Natal parecia que tinha vindo especialmente para fazer os corações de todos após a guerra contra Shishio descansarem um pouco.

E, especialmente para um casalzinho, aquele Natal parecia ser muito mais especial que qualquer outro que já tenham tido.

Após a Ceia, todos se levantaram e, como combinado, foram para a cidade, para a grande festa de Natal. Neste tempo, sem que ninguém percebesse, Kaoru voltou correndo para o seu quarto, e voltou carregando um pacote embrulhado em um papel, muito bonito por sinal. Mesmo com Misao, Sano e Yahiko interrogando-a sem parar com este pacote, ela não revelou nada, não era hora... não ainda. Sorria esperançosa com o mesmo nas mãos.

A festa parecia estar bem alegre. Podia-se ver espaços dedicados apenas à dança; Outros dedicados apenas às comidas, que pareciam deliciosas; E também outros dedicados aos jogos, como pesca de peixes, acertar as argolas nas garrafas, etc.

Mas o que mais tinha chamado a atenção de Kaoru era um pequeno lago, atrás de algumas árvores, que ficavam atrás de algumas barraquinhas de jogos. Era um lugar bem distante de tudo e todos. Era romântico, era calmo, era aconchegante. Definitivamente, era o lugar perfeito.

Ela voltou para a festa procurando por seu amado. O achou experimentando um doce em uma das pequenas barracas. Respirou fundo, ajeitou o vestido – o que fez muitos homens voltarem a atenção exclusivamente para ela -, e andou até o rapaz.

"Kenshin..."

"Oi, Kaoru! Olha, este doce é muito gostoso, quer um pouco?"

"Não, obrigada. Kenshin, eu preciso falar com você. Pode me acompanhar um instante?"

"Oro? Ahn... claro!" – E assim ela o leva para o mesmo lugar que acabara de visitar.

Chegando lá, puderam notar que haviam alguns grilos no local, deixando-o um pouco iluminado, mas o suficiente para tornar a atmosfera terna e próspera para uma declaração. Com certeza, os deuses estavam ao lado deles, ou quem sabe os irmãos anjos de Kaoru.

"O que queria, Kaoru?"

"Bem... é que..." – Mais uma vez ficara vermelha naquela noite. Mas não podia desistir, não agora. Respirou fundo, conteu o frio na barriga e soltou:

"Eu também queria lhe entregar um presente..."

"Sério? E onde está?" – Ele sorria divertido.

"Aqui..." – Ela entrega o presente, terrivelmente vermelha e de cabeça baixa. Não podia encara-lo, temia seu olhar, seu sorriso, sua compaixão, e acima de tudo sua rejeição. Apesar de já terem se beijado naquela noite, ela não podia ter certeza de nada. Aquele kimono a deixara extremamente bonita, e ela sabia disso. E se Kenshin tivesse apenas se deixado levar por seus instintos masculinos? E se o kimono, por mais perfeito que pudesse parecer para ela, fora feito apenas para agradecer a amizade e hospitalidade depois de tanto tempo?

Kenshin olhou curioso para o pacote em suas mãos. Era branco com listras vermelhas. Parecia ser algo médio, e achatado. E parecia estar levemente gelado. O que poderia ser? Curioso para saber a resposta, abriu-o e tomou uma grande surpresa. O seu presente, nada mais era do que o mesmo presente que ele planejara entrega-la, mas não tivera coragem. Era um pedaço de chocolate esculpido à mão, e em seu centro podia-se ler as letras cuidadosamente escritas "Aishteru". Surpreso, olhava o chocolate quase derretido sem piscar. Não sabia descrever o que estava sentindo. Era uma mistura de surpresa, com felicidade, com satisfação e ao mesmo tempo algo como "Eu já sabia!"... tudo isso só o fazia chegar a uma conclusão: Amor!

Kaoru já não conseguia olhar para nada a não ser os próprios pés. Já estava morrendo de medo e vergonha antes de entregar o chocolate a Kenshin, e agora, que ele o tinha aberto, estava mais ainda, pois o silêncio dele, era para ela uma tortura de mil anos, só que dez vezes pior.

Lentamente, ergueu os olhos para a garota, sorrindo. Aproximou-se dela, e segurando seu queixo com delicadeza, beijou-a ternamente, mas este beijo foi muito melhor que o primeiro, pois neste não tinha mais dúvidas, não tinha mais receio, tinha apenas a paixão que batia no seu coração acelerado e corria por seu corpo, fazendo seu corpo ferver ao sentir o toque dos lábios da donzela nos seus.

Após se separarem para tomar fôlego, Kenshin aproximou-se do ouvido dela, e sussurrou sensualmente as palavras que ela mais queria ouvir: "Aishiteru Mo!"**(N/A: Eu não sei se "Eu também te amo" é assim mesmo, mas eu procurei na net e o máximo que encontrei foi isso, se eu estiver errada e alguém puder me corrigir, por favor, o faça que eu corrigirei, ok?)**

Ao ouvir estas palavras, pôde sentir as lágrimas surgirem em seus olhos e seu coração transbordar em alegria. Ela o amava e ele também a amava! O sentimento era recíproco! Meu Deus, como estava feliz!

Ele tirou um pedaço do chocolate um pouco derretido e colocou na boca da amada, beijando-a logo em seguida. Desta vez, o beijo fora mais intensificado, mais apaixonante, muito mais sensual. Como se fossem duas pessoas que esperaram uma vida inteira para se verem e este beijo fosse a último que dariam em suas vidas. Felizmente, não era assim para Kaoru e Kenshin.

Pouco a pouco, as carícias passaram de ser apenas os beijos e foram se intensificando. Usavam suas mãos, línguas, bocas e dentes para agradar um ao outro e agradar-se ao mesmo tempo. Kenshin beijava e tocava Kaoru em seus pontos mais excitantes, levando-a a loucura. Kaoru, com o corpo quente, levada pelo desejo e levemente desajeitada, sentia toda a inocência que lhe restava se perder maravilhosamente nos braços do homem que amava.

Sentiu o rapaz beijar-lhe e apertar-lhe com fulgor, até machucando-a levemente, mas logo passava e eles começavam o mesmo ritmo outra vez.

Ela abraçou-se a Kenshin, arranhando deliciosamente suas costas, sendo levada ao êxtase máximo junto dele. Sua virgindade fora rompida do jeito que mais queria e sempre sonhara: Ao lado da pessoa amada e de um jeito muito especial.

Entre gemidos, gritos e ritmos prazerosos, sentiram juntos chegarem ao clímax do ato sexual, onde tiveram alguns minutos selvagens e ao mesmo tempo calmos, onde podiam ver que flutuavam no céu e logo voltavam, caindo nos braços da pessoa amada.

Quando finalmente estavam exaustos demais para continuarem, se separaram e deitaram-se juntos na grama do local. O céu, a lua, e os grilos que ali perto permaneciam eram testemunha do amor máximo que dois seres humanos poderiam nutrir.

Kenshin aconchegou a garota sonolenta em seus braços, admirando-a com carinho e paixão. Fora ali que a fizera mulher, fora ali que, após tantos anos, finalmente encontrara seu verdadeiro amor, uma outra alma gêmea. Fora ali que passara seu segundo Natal realmente feliz – Sim, pois o primeiro foi ao lado da sua primeira esposa, Tomoe.

Olhou para o céu e, tão rápido como um cometa, pôde ver a imagem de um anjo olhando para os dois. Este anjo sorria terna e orgulhosamente. Apesar de uma expressão que indicava um pouco de ciúmes, dava para perceber que o anjo realmente estava feliz pelo casal. O Anjo era tão bonito... Parecia... Tomoe...!

Piscou algumas vezes e viu que estava certo. Tomoe era um anjo, que a todo o momento rezava por ele e por sua amada, e agora que estavam juntos, poderia finalmente descansar em paz, vendo que seu amor agora estava feliz ao lado de sua mais nova – e desta vez eterna – alma gema: Kaoru Kamiya.

Após sorrir para os Céus e agradecer por este momento de pura felicidade, dormiu abraçado com a moça ao seu lado. Dormiu profundamente, sonhando em acordar no mesmo lugar, com a mesma mulher, na mesma posição. Felizmente, desta vez, o sonho era recíproco e com certeza iria se tornar realidade...!


End file.
